


Ten Feet Upside Down

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: The Life of a Cloak and a Sorcerer [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, The fluffiest fluff ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: More cute interactions between Strange and the Cloak!!





	Ten Feet Upside Down

Typicalmornings in the Sanctum did not start out ten feet in the air.

 

But for one Stephen Strange, well let’s just say that hardly anything in his life is considered typical anymore.

 

So one morning he woke up suspended ten feet above his bed. Like any sensible person, he made a very loud, very undignified squawking sound.

 

Stephen flailed about for a few seconds before realizing that he wasn’t falling or going anywhere. As his body calmed, so did his mind, leaving him free to consider the possibilities. And really, there was only one culprit and Stephen knew exactly who it was.

 

“Cloak, what are you doing?” He sighed. The relic stayed wrapped tightly around his body, still suspending him in the air.

 

The oddest part out of all of this was that the Cloak seemed to be hugging him. It was squeezing him tightly, but not to the point where it would be painful.

 

In response, the Cloak drifted slightly to the right, over near a tall dresser that came close to the ceiling. Stephen usually wasn’t able to see the top. Now, as he was suspended above it, he could watch as the Cloak used a corner to trace...a heart shape? Into the dust on the dresser? A heart?

 

The relic’s edges fluttered happily. Stephen didn’t know that the Cloak was saying, I love you, my sorcerer! And I woke you up like this so I could tell you.

 

He really had no clue what was going on. “Yes, yes I know. Now can you put me back down please?” Stephen sighed.

 

It was only when he’d left the room, the Cloak sitting normally, albeit a little heavier than usual on his shoulders, when he realized.

 

Patting the hem of his loyal relic and friend, Stephen smiled. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Carpet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough?
> 
> Haha love you guys. 
> 
> ~RCR


End file.
